Mon ange aux yeux verts
by kuroi sekai
Summary: Harry est victime d'un viol mais sa némesis est là pour l'aider. Comment finiront les ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard? TRADUCTION
1. Ange

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur: **Crystal-Dark

**Titre : **Mi Ángel de Ojos Verdes

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Crystal-Dark

* * *

**Mon Ange aux Yeux Verts**

Un autre coup. La douleur s'empara encore une fois du corps fragile. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient, lui donnant l'envie de mourir sur le champ. Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur son visage, éteignant peu à peu les deux plus belles émeraudes qui puissent exister. Elles qui étaient toujours brillantes. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler à l'intérieur de lui et il eut un haut le cœur. Mais il ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de le voir vomir. Pas maintenant que tout était fini.

Lentement le corps qui l'emprisonnait se sépara de lui et se rhabilla. Avant de sortir, il se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait pris et lui dit des mots blessants avec un sourire comparable à celui du diable.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Il était incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Tandis que l'individu s'en allait, lui se sentait de plus en plus faible, et il se laissa glisser contre la paroi jusqu'à être assis sur le sol froid.

Non. Non…

Il se répétait que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment était violé, qu'on n'avait pas profité de lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, ni lutter pour l'éviter.

Mais c'était arrivé. Et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Il ne pouvait que se soulager. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, essayant d'extérioriser la douleur qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco Malfoy avait passé une journée épouvantable. Il avait reçu des nouvelles de ses parents qui venaient de divorcer. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important, il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés et qu'ils s'étaient mariés selon la volonté de leurs familles. Ce qui l'avait vraiment contrarié, ce fut d'apprendre que sa mère s'était enfuie avec son amant, un jeune pas plus vieux que lui, et qu'en plus il l'avait su en lisant la plus grande revue de potin « Sorcière-hebdo». Pour dire vrai, il la comprenait un peu. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de vivre leur vie en se mariant avec celui qu'ils voulaient… mais l'apprendre ainsi ! Il appréciait peu qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit en face, à son propre fils, mais aussi qu'il l'apprenne dans ce torchon. Enfin. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui foutu en l'air sa journée. Non monsieur. Il avait fallut qu'il perde cette après-midi contre les Gryffondor (bizarre hein ?). Il était fatigué de cette routine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les battre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Mais non. Apparemment, ça serait toujours pareil.

Il était tellement en rogne qu'après le match, il partit voler au-dessus de la forêt interdite pour ainsi s'éloigner des réprimandes des Serpentard et des moqueries des autres Maisons. Surtout de la belette. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, ce dernier n'arrêterait pas de lui faire des blagues sur le résultat du match. Comme il aimerait lui refermer la bouche à coup de poings…

Il volait presque depuis deux heures, méditant sur ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il décidât de revenir sur le terrain de Quidditch et de prendre une looonngue douche.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et jura. Sur un banc il y avait une robe pliée, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se dirigea vers les douches avec l'intention de virer à coup de pieds au cul cette personne. Mais quand il entra, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit.

Sur le sol, il y avait le corps nu d'un jeune homme tremblant et meurtrit qui se balançait lentement, ses genoux entourés de ses bras et la tête cachée entre eux. Mais Draco le reconnut immédiatement.

-Potter…

La personne concernée ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Le blond pu voir des traces de sang couler vers l'évacuation d'eau, entraîné par cette dernière coulant du pommeau de douche. Il ne semblait pas sentir l'eau qui devait sûrement frapper son corps comme des couteaux aiguisés.

Draco ne sut pourquoi, mais à ce moment là quelque chose en lui se brisa. Alors il réagit. Il prit la serviette accrochée au mur et courut vers le corps faible. Il éteignit le robinet et se baissa à côté de lui, passant la serviette autour de ses épaules pour essayer de le réchauffer.

-Potter ! POTTER ! Réagit Potter… HARRY !

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Harry, en entendant son prénom, sortit de sa transe. Il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé, qui en ce moment essayait de fournir davantage de chaleur à son corps congelé, frottant énergiquement la serviette contre lui, et il regarda cette personne d'un air complètement effrayé. Bien qu'il ne portât pas ses lunettes et même s'il avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, ça ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître immédiatement la personne à ses côtés.

-M-Mal…foy…

Mais il ne dit rien de plus car il s'évanouit dans les bras de son ennemi.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc, mais il sut rapidement où il se trouvait. Non, il ne passait pas sa vie à l'infirmerie ! Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Il sentit quelque chose enserrer fortement l'une de ses mains. Il se tourna lentement pour tomber sur une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré, était assis sur une chaise la tête reposant sur le lit, complètement endormi et tenant sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici, bordel? Et soudain, il se rappela. Le cauchemar, alors qu'il pensait qu'une telle chose ne s'était pas produite. C'était réel. D'un coup, toutes les images lui revinrent. Il poussa un cri et il se détacha de la poigne du blond.

Draco se réveilla brusquement en entendant le cri. Harry s'était recroquevillé et adoptait la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, le visage caché entre ses jambes.

Draco se leva rapidement et s'approcha pour essayer de le calmer.

Il savait ce qui c'était passé. Quand Harry s'était évanoui dans les douches, il l'avait pris avec attention pour le porter rapidement à l'infirmerie. Là, il était tombé sur Mme Pomfresh qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte pour aller dormir. Mais en voyant Draco avec Harry dans ses bras, couvert seulement d'une serviette, elle s'était occupée d'eux immédiatement. Après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il savait, comment il l'avait trouvé, elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait retourner à ces appartements, qu'elle allait ausculter Harry, et même si au début il ne voulait pas partir, il finit par y consentir. Mais il ne s'en alla pas, il resta dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé pour pouvoir ensuite rentrer le voir.

Quand Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, Draco vit qu'elle était en pleurs. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit où reposait sa Némésis. Il était en train de dormir, un pyjama en coton lui tenant chaud.

Il se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Elle lui répondit, entrecoupée par ses larmes.

Harry Potter avait été violé.

Violé.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Il s'approcha du lit et contempla le visage de Harry qui dormait tranquillement maintenant, sûrement grâce aux potions de Mme Pomfresh. Il ressemblait à un ange, si innocent… mais non, quelqu'un s'était chargé de prendre cette innocence et de laisser à la place une profonde douleur.

Draco Malfoy crut que le monde s'effondrait et la rage grandit en lui. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça à une personne ? Il ne le souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi. Seul une personne odieuse et lâche aurait fait quelque chose comme ça. Il essaya de trouver qui avait fait ça, en vain. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que quand il l'attraperait, il allait tuer ce fils de chien.

Il approcha sa main de la joue de Harry et la caressa doucement, craignant qu'il ne se réveillât ou qu'il ne rompît le contact. Sa peau était douce mais elle était froide. Il remonta ses couvertures et il les plaça correctement sur le corps endormi. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, prêt à veiller sur son sommeil et à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il saisit l'une de ses mains et la serra avec force dans les siennes, voulant le réconforter.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'infirmière était allée prévenir le Directeur de la situation. Dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent dans l'infirmerie mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant un Draco Malfoy endormit à côté du lit de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vécu et vaincu.

Maintenant Harry était réveillé, mais pas de ce cauchemar. Draco essayait de rassurer et tranquilliser le brun avec des phrases encourageantes. L'infirmière les trouva ainsi et elle courut l'aider.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Une semaine passa. Harry Potter était encore à l'infirmerie mais il s'était calmé maintenant. Il continuait à faire des cauchemars et il pleurait toutes les nuits, mais au moins il ne se renfermait pas sur lui-même. Après que l'infirmière ait réussi à le calmer et à renvoyer un Draco inquiet, les professeurs étaient venus. Quand il fut prêt, il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Il était entré dans les douches après le match de l'après-midi, quelqu'un l'avait surpris et avait abusé de lui. Il ne donna pas plus de détails, puisqu'il n'avait plus de force pour ça ni aussi le nom de son agresseur.

Ils le laissèrent se reposer et quelques jours après, seul, puisqu'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était l'intervention de Draco. Autrement dit, oui il savait que le garçon l'avait trouvé dans les vestiaires avant de le ramener à l'infirmerie où il était resté avec lui toute la nuit. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi. Harry croyait que Malfoy le détestait même si l'emmener à l'infirmerie était normal. En effet, il pensait que personne ne serait capable de laisser comme ça quelqu'un dans cet état là. Mais rester avec lui toute la nuit… c'était trop déconcertant.

Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé aux autres qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il ne reviendrait pas en classe avant une semaine pour que personne ne s'inquiétât et qu'il allait bien.

Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, n'étaient pas très satisfaits de cette explication et ils essayèrent donc de s'introduire dans l'infirmerie pour parler avec lui, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Frustrés, ils décidèrent d'attendre que Harry ait récupéré pour qu'il leur raconte enfin ce qui lui était arrivé.

Draco Malfoy s'inquiéta aussi toute la journée. Il avait été convoqué par les professeurs pour qu'il leur racontât ce qu'il savait, mais lui aussi ils ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer. Même s'il avait gardé son masque d'indifférence et de supériorité devant ses camarades, son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, et sa petite amie (celle de Blaise), Pansy Parkinson, avaient remarqué son changement d'attitude. Quand ils furent seuls dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ils l'interrogèrent.

-Allons Draco. Nous savons que quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce à cause de tes parents ?- dit Pansy affectueusement. Le fait que son ami soit ainsi l'affectait beaucoup.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour mes parents je l'ai vu venir… Je vais parfaitement bien.

Mais avant que ses amis n'aient pu insister, Draco leur raconta ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter mais il leur fit promettre de ne rien dire. Blaise avait le visage décomposé tandis que Pansy n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Même s'ils étaient des Serpentard, ils avaient un cœur.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco ne put dormir cette nuit là. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir comment allait Harry le minait. Il décida de sortir faire un tour dans les couloirs pour s'éclaircir les idées mais il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il essaya d'entrer mais la porte était fermée magiquement et il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur se dirigeant vers lui. Il se cacha derrière une colonne et il vit sortir l'infirmière. Elle prononça le mot de passe pour refermer la porte. Quand Mme Pomfresh eut disparu, il s'approcha de l'entrée et répéta le mot de passe.

-Doux rêves.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra en silence, croyant que Potter serait déjà endormi mais une voix le détrompa.

-Mme Pomfresh ? C'est vous ?

-Non Potter. L'infirmière est partie dans sa chambre.

Harry resta statique dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait ici ? Comment était-il entré ? Il essaya d'atteindre sa baguette qui était sur la table de nuit mais Malfoy fut plus rapide et l'attrapa le premier.

-Calme-toi Potter. Je ne suis pas venu me battre.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était en train de se bécoter avec Dumbledore. Malfoy avait pris ses lunettes et les lui tendait. Le brun les mit et il put voir sa Némésis s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit qui était à sa droite.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici Malfoy ?

-Je suis seulement venu voir comment tu allais. J'ai essayé de venir avant, tout comme Granger et la belette, mais on nous interdit d'entrer.

Draco le fixait alors que le silence s'installait dans la pièce. Potter semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il n'était plus aussi pâle, mais il avait l'air encore faible. Le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'éloigner de tous ces problèmes. Il se maudit lui-même de sa façon de penser aussi cucul la praline. Par Merlin ! C'était Potter ! Mais même ainsi, il ne réussissait pas à enlever cette impression qu'il devait le protéger. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il semblait être dans ses pensées et il le prit dans ses bras.

-M-Malfoy, que fais-tu ?

Mais Draco ne s'écarta pas, il garda sa position et Harry ne sut pourquoi mais ce contact avec son ennemi le calma beaucoup, et il se détendit petit à petit. Le blond sentit le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras sangloter et il se jura une fois de plus que le coupable paierait pour ça.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Une nouvelle journée commençait mais Harry ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux quand il se réveilla. Un autre corps l'enlaçait, et il se sentit tellement bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas briser ce moment. Oui. Malfoy était resté toute la nuit à ses côtés, le protégeant de ces bras et lui ne voulait pas qu'en ouvrant les yeux cette sensation de paix ne s'envolât. Mais tôt ou tard il devrait le faire, ainsi en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son camarade, il les ouvrit petit à petit.

Draco se réveilla quelques minutes après, sentant un regard sur lui. Des yeux verts mais éteints le fixaient. Harry étant découvert sourit.

-B-Bonjour… Malfoy.

-Mmm…'jour Potter.

Le blond se détacha de lui et ils sentirent tous les deux une sensation de vide, même s'ils ne le reconnaîtront jamais. Il se redressa et sortit du lit, arrangeant son pyjama. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il entendit Harry venir vers lui.

-Heu… Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je…bien…je…

-Accouche Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Merci pour tout, - Draco ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Potter.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers les cachots pour se changer et aller en classe. Il se sentait bien maintenant qu'il savait que le brun allait mieux.

Harry soupira quand Malfoy s'en alla. En vérité, il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de l'aider mais surtout de lui avoir tenu compagnie cette nuit. Il retourna dormir et cette fois il ne fit pas de cauchemar, un ange blond se faufila dans ses rêves…

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Une semaine passa et Harry put enfin retrouver ses amis. Il n'eut d'autre solution que de leur raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Les réactions furent celles espérées. Ron était rouge de rage et d'impuissance en pensant qu'il n'avait pu l'aider et Hermione pleurait comme une madeleine. Personne ne réussit à lui faire avouer le nom de l'odieuse personne qui avait abusé de lui. Ils n'insistèrent pas, remarquant que Harry était tendu à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Ils attendraient que le brun soit prêt à le dire.

Ils furent vraiment surpris quand il leur dit que celui qui l'avait aidé, c'était Draco Malfoy. Ils l'auraient cru de n'importe quelle autre personne, même du professeur Rogue, mais moins du furet. Harry ne leur raconta pas qu'il avait passé deux nuits à ses côtés car il en avait un peu honte.

Tout revint à la normale. Les cours continuèrent et Harry s'adapta sans aucun problème. Les professeurs étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé et le brun put remarquer qu'ils le traitaient plus aimablement, même le professeur Rogue, qui même s'il ne le punissait plus le soir pour venir laver des chaudrons, enlevait toujours des points à sa maison (sinon ce ne serait pas Rogue).

Les Serpentard, qui ne savaient rien, le traitaient comme d'habitude. Mais Harry fut surpris que Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson ne se battissent plus avec lui. Enfin presque, parce qu'ils avaient toujours leur face à face verbale, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Ca ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry. Il avait commencé à regarder Malfoy d'un autre œil. Il savait qu'il était toujours la même personne pédante, mais maintenant il savait que le blond avait aussi un cœur, comme il lui avait prouvé. Il avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un et pour ça, il lui était éternellement reconnaissant.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'inévitable arriva.

Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger et s'assirent à table à côté de leurs compagnons Gryffondor. Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand une voix susurra à l'oreille de Harry.

-Bonjour amour, tu as envie de recommencer cette nuit ?

Le brun se tendit. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait évité son agresseur depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie et il avait eu la chance de ne pas se retrouver en face de lui. Ce dernier rigola méchamment et alla s'asseoir avec ceux de sa Maison. Harry pouvait encore l'entendre rire et il commença à trembler. Il tremblait de peur et de douleur en se souvenant de cette nuit. Mais à l'instant où il cessa d'entendre ce rire, les cris hystériques des autres élèves qui dînaient prirent place.

Draco Malfoy était en train de dîner tout en parlant avec ses amis et comme d'habitude, il ne détournait pas les yeux d'un certain brun aux yeux verts. Il vit un Serdaigle s'approcher de Potter et lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne lui accorda pas beaucoup d'attention mais quand il vit le brun se tendre et se mettre à trembler, il sut. C'était l'ingrat qui avait abusé de Potter. Sans y penser à deux fois il se leva de table, laissant Blaise et coupant la parole à Pansy, mais quand ils virent où il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé, ils surent ce qui allait se passer.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table où s'était assis l'enfoiré qui était encore en train de rire, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à accomplir la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Tuer cet être ingrat.

Il arriva à la table et il releva le Serdaigle pour lui donner un coup de poing avant de le viser de sa baguette. Ce fut à ce moment là que tout le monde cria et s'écarta d'eux. Draco était sur le point de lui lancer plusieurs maléfices à la suite quand il entendit la voix de Potter.

-NON MALFOY !

Harry ne sut comment Malfoy avait découvert que Terry Boot était son agresseur, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se rendit à ses côtés pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

- Malfoy, laisse-le,- le pria Harry.

-Mais il t'a agressé. Comment pourrais-je le laisser ? Il mérite que je le tue maintenant.

-Non ! Il sera puni, mais il ne vaut pas la peine que tu le tues. La seule chose que tu obtiendras, c'est finir à Azkaban !

-MAIS IL T'A VIOLE !

Les gens regardaient sans voix la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Terry Boot avait violé Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy voulait le tuer pour lui.

-Je sais…je sais… Mais je ne veux pas que tu te tâches les mains avec le sang de quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas…

Draco regarda Harry. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il s'était laissé tomber à genoux sur le sol, pleurant et priant pour que le blond ne commentât pas de folie.

-Tu as raison, –il marqua une pause certainement pour réfléchir, –Mais je m'assurerai que ce fils de pute pourrisse sous les verrous pour ce qu'il t'a fait, –dit-il tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette. On entendit un soupir de soulagement dans la salle mais Draco ne se résigna pas et donna une bonne raclée à un Boot déconcerté et terrorisé, alternant entre coups de pieds et coups de poings.

Ce fut dans ce contexte qu'arrivèrent les professeurs et qu'ils les séparèrent. Harry et Draco furent conduits au bureau du Directeur où ils relatèrent les faits une fois là-bas. Contrairement à un Draco furieux, Harry continuait de sangloter, incapable de dire une phrase.

Ils emmenèrent directement Terry Boot pour qu'il soit jugé et incarcéré à Azkaban.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Les jours passèrent et maintenant tout le collège était au courant de ce qui c'était passé. Ils étaient tous attristés devant tout ça, mêmes les Serpentard, qui avaient vraiment un cœur.

Beaucoup félicitèrent Draco pour sa conduite mais lui il les ignorait. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le félicitent, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était savoir comment allait Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, alors il se leva de table et alla vers celle des Gryffondor demander de ses nouvelles. Ils ne purent refuser de lui répondre vu comment il l'avait défendu. Ils l'informèrent que Harry n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis le jour où Draco avait affronté Boot, qu'il allait mieux et qu'il était fatigué, mais qu'il ne voulait pas descendre parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le centre d'attention.

Draco soutira à une première année le mot de passe de la tour Gryffondor. L'après-midi, alors que les autres étaient en classe, il passa devant la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et rentra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de l'unique lit qui avait les rideaux tirés, supposant que c'était celui de Harry. Quand il les ouvrit, il tomba sur un brun profondément endormi. « Mon ange aux yeux verts » pensa-t-il. Comme il avait déjà fait dans le passé, il approcha sa main de la joue douce de Harry.

Ce dernier, sentant une caresse sur son visage qui l'arrachait de son sommeil, ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se redressa et enserra fortement Draco, qui surprit par l'impulsivité du brun ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, un silence confortable. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry avait les larmes aux bords des yeux que le blond essuya avec tendresse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est finit. Le coupable a eu ce qu'il méritait.

-Je… Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait. Bien que ce soit une folie ! Ca aurait pu te nuire et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si on t'avait incarcéré par ma faute…

-Ca n'aurait pas été de ta faute. J'étais le seul à vouloir tuer ce fou.

-Je sais, mais…

-Chut… Maintenant retourne te coucher. Je suis seulement venu voir comment tu allais. Je dois y aller, je ne veux pas tomber sur la belette qui me mettra certainement dehors à coup de pied. –Harry rigola face à ce commentaire et Draco sut que ce qu'il avait fait en valait la peine. Alors qu'il allait sortir, le brun l'interpella.

-Malfoy… Tu crois… tu crois que nous pourrions être… ben tu sais… amis ?

-Bien sûr, à condition que tu ne m'appelles plus par mon nom. Ca te va ?

Comme réponse, Harry s'approcha de lui et sur la pointe des pieds, posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-D'accord, Draco.

Le blond sourit comme jamais. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attitude aussi infantile et à la fois tellement tendre de son ancienne Némésis. Il sourit mais l'effaça dès que la porte fut refermée. En sortant, il croisa Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune et il leur fit un signe de la tête pour les saluer. Alors qu'il était déjà dehors, les amis de Harry réagirent et Ron poussa un cri.

-QUE DIABLE FAISAIT LA FOUINE DANS NOTRE TOUR ?

**A suivre…**


	2. Epilogue

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Crystal-Dark

**Titre ****: **Mi Ángel de Ojos Verdes

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Crysal-Dark

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Adenoide : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais oui il devait avoir un problème psychologique pour faire ça ! Hé oui notre Draco est humain comme il est dit dans l'histoire, c'est peut-être un Serpentard mais avant tout il est humain et a un cœur ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Nakaria : Hé ben le voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci à toi pour ta review !

Manga fan : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Hé oui on ne peut rien te cacher, cette amitié va se transformer en amour (en même temps ce n'était pas compliqué à le deviner lol) ! Merci d'avoir lu j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous a+ !

* * *

**Epilogue. Un an après**

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Salle sur demande. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme si c'était leur dernier baiser. Chaque fois, ils étaient plus fougueux et passionnés. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et ils regardèrent la chambre qu'ils avaient demandée. Une pièce accueillante, avec une cheminée allumée, des fauteuils, et au fond un lit double très joli avec des rideaux argentés et verts et des draps de soie noir. « Très Serpentard » pensa le brun. Mais c'était la dernière chose qui l'importait pour l'instant.

Ils continuèrent à se dévorer de baisers tandis que leurs pieds se dirigeaient avec hâte vers le lit. Ils le souhaitaient depuis tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas le moment de détailler la chambre. Durs, ils étaient très durs, sur le point d'exploser.

Les mains avides du corps de l'autre, ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements dérangeants, essayant de toucher chaque millimètre de la peau de l'autre.

En boxer, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Harry en dessous de Draco, et ce dernier commença la plaisante tâche de le torturer. Il embrassa, lécha, mordit tout sur son passage, depuis les lèvres, le cou, les épaules, le torse… il consacra une meilleure attention aux tétons de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à émettre des gémissements. Il continua sa tâche en descendant vers le ventre plat, déposant de tendres et humides baisers qui firent trembler son brun.

Il arriva au premier obstacle. Avec lenteur, il descendit petit à petit le boxer de celui aux yeux verts, libérant ainsi son pénis déjà dur. Draco commença à le masser lentement, le corps en dessous de lui se tordit alors et s'accrocha aux draps. Le blond le lécha, ce qui remplit les yeux de Harry de désir. Petit à petit, Draco s'approcha du sexe de son amant en déposant de petits baisers jusqu'à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il suçait, léchait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais le brun, qui ne put résister à tant de plaisir, vint dans sa bouche et le bond avala sa semence, la savourant comme si c'était le mets le plus délicieux du monde.

Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du brun pour partager son goût. Excitant. Ils continuèrent à jouer avec leurs corps, maintenant Harry torturait son dragon. Mais le besoin de se sentir complètement unit se fit de plus en plus urgent.

Avec du lubrifiant qui apparut sur l'oreiller, Draco enduisit ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Harry. Celui-ci se tendit. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Boot. Il commença à se répéter mentalement que maintenant il était avec Draco. Son Draco. Cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux et qui ne le ferait pas souffrir.

Le blond remarqua la crainte de son compagnon et se glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer des mots tendres, moment pendant lequel il se détendit et il put insérer un doigt en lui pour le préparer. Ensuite, deux doigts suivirent. Quand il fut prêt, Draco posa les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules, plaçant la pointe de son sexe à l'entrée. Il lui demanda la permission de continuer. Harry qui ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps sans sentir son dragon en lui, descendit ses jambes des épaules de Draco et les enroula autour de sa taille avant de s'empaler lui-même.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH…MMMMM…AAAAAAA.

Merlin ! Le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit aussi impulsif au lit, mais loin de s'en plaindre, il gémit de plaisir en se sentant entrer complètement à l'intérieur de ce corps. Il attendit qu'il soit habitué et quand il fut prêt, il commença ses va-et-vient, gémissant de plus en plus à chaque nouveau coup. Un rythme sauvage les possédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'extase, entre cris et gémissements de plaisir.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs respirations ayant du mal à revenir à la normale. Draco caressa le visage encore rougit de son amant. « Mon ange aux yeux verts ».

- Harry, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon dragon.

Les yeux de Harry, qui étaient éteints depuis très longtemps, se remirent à briller avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés, heureux et amoureux, remerciant la vie pour le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent recevoir : passer le reste de leur vie ensemble.

**Fin**


End file.
